


Tell Him

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and BB are exhausted by Poe and Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him

The mug was set down with a soft clink beside him. Finn blinked and looked up, offering Poe a smile. “Thanks,” he said.

Poe smiled and said, “anytime.” There was a moment of silence between them and Poe coughed softly, excusing himself before walking away.

Finn watched the pilot leave and sighed once he was out of sight, flopping forward and folding his arms under his chin. He groaned, closing his eyes. He could have said more than “thanks.” He should have said something more than “thanks”, but what could he say? “Poe, I think I’m starting to have romantic feelings for you and if you’re willing I would like to explore these feelings together…” He shook his head, clapping a hand over his eyes. “I’m an idiot,” he muttered.

Out in the hallway, Poe was muttering curses to himself, kicking the wall in front of him. “Why can’t I just talk to him?!” he hissed. “I’ve never had this problem before! Why now!?”

“Talking to yourself?”

Poe blushed and looked up, offering Rey a weak smile as he said, “it’s nothing…” he said.

“It doesn’t look like it to me,” she pointed out.

“I’m just…dealing with some stuff. I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Rey gave him a knowing look but said nothing else, walking past him into the mess hall where she wasn’t even vaguely surprised to see Finn struggling with his own thoughts and feelings. She walked over to sit beside him, nudging him with her shoulder. “You okay?”

“Not really,” he said.

“Thinking about Poe?”

“How did you know?”

She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “You worried he won’t share your feelings?”

“A little, yeah,” he sighed. “I mean…what if he says no? Or worse, what if he laughs in my face or something?”

“You think Poe would laugh at you?”

“…No,” he confessed.

“Then what’s the problem?”

He thought about this, blinking as he looked over at her. “Do you really think so?”

“Call it a hunch.”

“…I’ll say something tonight.”

“Good idea.”

* * *

“I mean, what am I supposed to say, BB? What if he doesn’t feel that way about me? He hasn’t really reacted to anything I’ve said before. What if that’s his way of telling me he’s not into it? Have I just been ignoring the signs? Am I just an idiot or something?!”

BB watched as their Poe paced around the bedroom, waving his hands around as he spoke as if to punctuate his words to the droid. BB-8 let out a little metallic sigh, shaking their head a little. Sometimes they wished their Poe would stop worrying so much about flirting and focus more on just using his language to tell people how he felt about them. Organics were very odd sometimes.

They both looked up when the door opened. BB chirped happily as Finn stepped in, rolling up to nuzzle against his leg. He laughed and bent down, patting the droid on the head before looking up at Poe again, offering him a small smile. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey.”

“I uh…I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Poe struggled not to let his heart burst from his ribs. “Oh?” he asked.

“I…like you. A lot. I was wondering…if you..?”

“Always.” Finn blinked and Poe bit his lip. “I’m not very good at expressing myself sometimes. Especially to people I care about,” he confessed.

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

BB-8 sighed and banged into Finn’s leg, forcing him to move closer to Poe. They chided the pair of them, shaking their head before huffily rolling away. Organics and their lack of communication!


End file.
